Walt Disney Picture présente
by Oxytreza
Summary: les Walt Disney adaptés, revues et corrigés à la sauce manga et yaoi. effet explosif garantit! ENFIN UPDATE!
1. Introduction

Pairing : De tout ! Y'en a pour tous et pour tout les goûts.

Rating : K+, peut-être parfois T

Disclaimer : Alors…Cette fois, y'a du monde ! Toues celles que vous ne connaissez pas, elles sont à moi. Ce sont mes amies et moi-même. Sinon, rien du tout !

Les italiques sont des didascalies, les dialogues sous forme de théâtre.

Walt Disney Pictures Présente…

Chapitre 1 : Introduction.

_Bloody soul entre dans le hangar, se casse la figure contre des cartons pleins d'accessoires._

Les cartons : Blim blam bloum !

Bloody (Bl) : Aïe ! Rha, saloperie ! On ne voit rien ! _Elle allume les lumières._ Et voilà ! C'est huit heures, y'a personne ! (1) Je leurs avaient dit d'être à l'heure !

_Elle tourne en rond dans la pièce, arrange quelque truc, sort des papiers, s'assoit à un bureau, se relève._

_Entre finalement plusieurs filles, traînant toutes derrière elles un ou plusieurs filets plein de personnages masculins, tous vociférant plus fort les uns que les autres._

_Bloody court vers son amie Honigiri, cheveux bleus, yeux marrons, paire d'antenne sur la tête._

Bloody : Vous êtes en retard !

Honi : On a fait ce qu'on a pu ! Figures-toi que les garçons ne voulaient évidemment pas nous suivre. Les filles étaient assez partantes.

Shaa_, cape de Jedi, cheveux marrons et yeux verts _: Comme par hasard…

_Bloody se tourne vers les filets._

_On peut y voir de tout : Clamp, One piece, Bleach, Saiyuki, Fullmetal alchemist, Harry Potter, Dreamland, Fake, Lawful Drug, L'infirmerie après les cours, etc etc…_

_On ouvre les filets._

_Les garçons peste et grogne, les filles debout derrière ne disent rien._

_Ils se demandent tous ce qu'ils font là._

Bloody_, se tourne vers Kisa, mi-fille mi-tigre, cheveux noirs et yeux oranges _: Vous avez réussis à les prendre tous, quand même…Bien joué.

Kisa : Ne rigole pas ! On voit bien que c'est pas toi qui a essayé de choper Scar !

Bloody : Ahh, certes, Scar…

Aéthielle_, cheveux bleus, yeux noirs, un peu hystérique _: De toute manière, TOUT tes bishôs nous ont donnés du mal !

Bloody : Eh oui, je ne choisis que les plus difficiles…Même Hakkai ? Ça m'étonne.

Aéthielle : Il a été calme mais bon, ça été dur quand même. Du genre : « Non, non, je ne veux pas vous suivre, vous faites peur… » avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres et une boule de ki entre les mains.

Bloody : Bon.

_Se tourne vers les personnages de manga, de films, et autres._

Bloody : Bien le bonjour ! Vous avez fais bon voyages ?_ Se prends divers projectiles en réponses. _Aïe, aïe, non, arrêtez, ça fait mal ! Oui, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi vous êtes là ! Aïe-euh ! CA SUFFIT ! _Assomme tout le monde. Enfin, tous les garçons puisque ce sont les seuls à râler. _Nous vous avons convoqué pour une grande entreprise : Les Walt Disney.

_Grand silence._

Luffy : Les quoi ?

Bloody : Euh, je ne vais pas commencer à expliquer mais bon, si vous préférez, vous allez devoir jouer des rôles, avec des textes, des costumes, etc etc…

_Grand silence encore. _

Hina_, cheveux roses, yeux vairons, un vert et un rose _: Ils n'ont pas l'air d'enregistrer.

Bloody : Ca va venir._ Elle sort une liasse de papier et la brandit de manière triomphante, ce qui ne rassure pas vraiment les persos. _Voilà les scripts de la première histoire ! Bon, je demande pour celle-ci…_Regarde une liste de nom._

_On retient son souffle dans l'audience. Qui sera choisis pour la Grande Torture ?_

Bloody : Watanuki, Domeki…Et tout le tintouin qui va avec.

_Soupir de soulagement dans la salle._

Watanuki : Ehhhhhhhh, Pourquoi nous ?

Lakitoraï_, cheveux marrons, cornes sur la tête, dents pointues et yeux reptiliens jaunes _: Discute pas, Wata. Allez, par là les vestiaires.

_Elle le pousse vers une pièce pas loin, suivie de Domeki, Yuko, Maru, Moro, Himawari et la Zashiki-Warashi (Que nous appellerons Zashi pour plus de commodité.)_

_Tout le monde se tourne vers Bloody, un léger sourire de soulagement sur les lèvres._

Kazahaya : Et ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont jouer ?

Toutes les filles en chœur : « La petite sirène ».

_Grand silence._

Tous, _pour eux-mêmes _: Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Bloody : C'est partit !!

À suivre…

(1) Qui connaît Philippe Caubère ?

Diantre, il va falloir que je réécoute mon cd avec « Dialogue et Chanson de la Petite Sirène, de Disney » si je veux bien me souvenir de l'histoire…

Une review ?


	2. La petite sirène

Walt Disney Pictures Présente…

Chapitre 2 : La petite sirène

Casting : XXX Holic

_Bloody Soul entre sur le plateau, décor maritime et ambiance liquide._

_Le public (Surtout féminin), venu de toute part du monde, retient son souffle. Quels bishôs et quelle histoire ?_

Bl : Il était une fois, au plus profond des océans…

_En coulisse : _Nooooon ! Je veux paaaaaaas ! Au secours, Domeki !

_On voit Watanuki, en caleçon, traverser la scène en courant, poursuivit par une Honigiri tenant à la main une queue de poisson verte en tissus. Shaa intervient à l'autre bout de la scène, ouvre grand un filet et réceptionne avec grâce l'ado._

_On le traîne en coulisse._

_Bloody à suivit toute la scène immobile, figée même, puis se tourne avec un bruit de mécanique mal huilée vers le public._

Bl : Excusez-le.

_Tout le monde saigne déjà du nez à cause du calbut de Watanuki._

Bl : Hem…Donc, je disais. Acte I : Ariel

Il était une fois, au plus profond des océans…Le dieu Poséidon, qui régnait sur les flots du monde entier.

_Himawari entre en scène, une grand queue de poisson bleue et brillante, assisse sur un coquillage, une jolie veste de soie bleue également, un trident à la main et un couronne sur la tête._

Bl : La déesse Poséidonne, pardon. Donc, Poséidonne avait une fille. C'était une très belle petite sirène appelée Ariel. Poséidonne espérait que sa fille reprenne le trône après sa mort, qui approchait (Elle était encore jeune mais c'est pas grave). Mais celle-ci n'avait que faire du royaume maritime et ne désirait qu'une seule chose : découvrir la Terre.

_On pousse brusquement Watanuki sur scène. Il porte la queue précédemment vu dans les mains d'Honigiri, et un soutient gorge en coquillage violet. Il grommelle un truc incompréhensible puis voit soudain Himawari en Poséidon._

Wata : Ah, Himawari, tu es sublime !

Hima : Merci, Watanuki, tu es très bien aussi !

_Watanuki mode petits-cœurs-volants-partout-partout on._

Bl : Un jour, la reine convoqua sa fille…

Wata : Eh, pourquoi pour Himawari son rôle est adapté au fait que c'est une fille et pas moi ?

Bl_, ignorant Watanuki _: …Et lui demanda :

Hima : Oh, ma petite fille, pourquoi veux-tu si ardemment connaître la terre ?

_Watanuki reste un moment chancelant entre l'option d'endosser son rôle et celle de s'enfuir en courant._

_Il choisit la première (rien que pour voir Himawari en poisson un peu plus longtemps)._

Wata : Et bien, Mère, parce que…

_Silence._

_On lui balance un cahier dans le visage depuis les coulisses._

_Il l'ouvre rapidement, parcours les pages sous le regard meurtrier de Bloody._

_Puis finalement, annonce : _

Wata : Parce qu'il y a un beau prince nommé Domeki qui m'attire irrésistiblement sur Terre…HEIN ? MAIS C'EST QUOI CE TEXTE ?

_Éclat de rire dans la salle tandis que Bloody va s'asseoir sur un gros rocher pour continuer sa narration._

_Lakitoraï apparaît à côté d'elle, sa tête passant par une trappe dans le mur_

Laki : C'est toi qui a écrit le script ?

Bl : Non, C'est Lunny.

_Lunny, cheveux noirs et yeux dorés, apparaît à côté de Lakitoraï avec un grand sourire._

Lu : Oui, c'est moi !

Bl : Bon, allez, vous gênez l'histoire, allez plutôt préparer le Walt Disney suivant.

_Elle se retourne vers la scène où Watanuki s'escrime à hurler dans le vide qu'il refuse que ça soit Domeki le prince._

_Bloody lui jette un cailloux et l'assomme par là-même. Elle continue._

Bl : Poséidonne répondit alors…

Hima : Un prince ? Mais c'est un Homme ! Tu ne peux pas aimer un terrien alors que tu es une sirène, ma chérie…

Wata_, se réveille en entendant Himawari l'appeler « ma chérie » _: Hein ? Et bien, je le sais, mère mais…

Hima : Allons, allons, rejoint Sébastienne, ton ami la crabe.

Wata : Sébastienne ?

_Il se tourne vers les coulisses dont on expulse la zashi-warashi toute rougissante, en costume rouge pour représenter le crabe._

Zashi : Euh…Et bien oui…Me voilà…Sébastienne…

_Elle s'emmêle les pieds et tombe sur scène. Les gens dans la salle sourient, tellement qu'elle est mignonne._

Wata : Ah ! Tout va bien ?

_Il se précipite sur la zashi et l'aide à se relever. Elle est plus rouge que rouge._

Wata : Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Bl : Faites avancer l'histoire !

Hima_, sourire colgate blancheur auréolé d'étoiles_ : Sébastienne, fait entendre raison à ma fille. Pendant ce temps moi je vais faire un petit tour !

_Elle s'éloigne et sort de scène._

Zashi : Euh, oui, reine Poséidonne ! Ariel, sache qu'il ne faut pas aller sur la Terre parce que…Parce que ce n'est pas bien ! Pas bien du tout ! Tout est mieux sous la mer, les hommes sont cruels tandis que les poissons sont gentils ! Sous la mer, Ariel, sous la mer !

_On entend en fond musical la chanson « Under the sea » du crabe Sébastien._

Zashi : Et puis…Je suis sûre que ton prince n'est qu'une brute taciturne qui ne pense qu'à manger ! Il va te demander de te faire ses repas tout le temps, tu seras malheureuse !

Wata_, goutte_ : C'est déjà comme ça…

Zashi : Ariel, Surtout ne va pas voir la sorcière des mers, la puissante Ursula ! Elle seule est capable de te donner des jambes pour rejoindre ton prince et je ne veux paaaas que tu ailles le rejoindre !

_Elle fond en pleurs_

Wata_, gêné, tapote le dos de la zashi _: Euh…

Bl : Apparemment, Sébastienne, qui était éperdument amoureuse d'Ariel…

Wata : Hein ?

Bl : …Était persuadée que le cœur de celle-ci allait définitivement au cœur de prince Domeki.

Wata : MAIS NON !

Bl : Malheuresement pour elle et heureusement pour nous, elle venait de lui donner la clé qui allait lui permettre d'ouvrir la porte du cœur de son prince !

_Tout le monde regarde Watanuki qui fixe Bloody avec un air de poisson mort._

_Bloody lui fait les gros yeux et montre du menton la Zashi. Celle-ci hésite puis reprend._

Zashi : Oui, surtout, ne vas pas voir la sorcière Ursula, qui est la seule capable de te donner des jambes !

Wata : Pourquoi tu appuis sur des mots comme ça ?

_On lui envoi une chaussure sur le crâne depuis les coulisses._

Wata : Aïe-euh ! Mais…

_Bloody décide de prendre les choses en main._

Bl : Ariel appela son ami Polochon pour fausser compagnie à Sébastienne et aller voir la sorcière des mers, Ursula.

Wata : Hein ? Mais elle vient de dire qu'il ne fallait pas y aller.

_Il sent le regard revolver du public et de la bande de filles depuis les coulisses._

_Il percute enfin._

Wata : Aah, ok ! Polochon ! Où es-tu ?

_Soudain Mokona, sur lequel on a peint de rayures jaunes et bleus lui saute dessus._

Mk : Oui, allons voir Ursula !

_Il se pose sur la tête de Watanuki qui râle un peu tandis que la zashi s'éclipse mine de rien._

_Mokona indique à Watanuki la direction à prendre et l'ado se déplace un peu sur la scène._

_Rideau. Applaudissement._

Bl : Acte II : Ursula.

Ariel arriva donc dans la grotte sous-marine de la sorcière des mers. Tremblante, elle entra.

Wata : Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand à…

_Yuko débarque sur la scène avec son rire de démente, costume très sexy de pieuvre en cuir, style sado-maso, accompagnée de ses deux fidèles murènes, Maru et Moro._

Yu : MUAH HA HA HA ! Bonjour, petite sirène égarée ! Que vient-tu faire dans mon humble grotte ?

_La medium à l'air de beaucoup s'amuser._

Wata : Et voilà.

Mk : Yuko est très belle !

Yu : Il ne faut pas m'appeler Yuko, mais Ursula, Polochon !

Wata : N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Yu : Allons, allons, petite sirène, dis-moi ce qui te tracasse !

Wata : Je veux sortir de cette histoire de fou et qu'on me fiche la paix.

Yu : Des jambes ? D'accords je peux t'en obtenir !

Wata_, épuisé_ : …C'est pas ça que j'ai demandé…

Yu : Moyennant quoi, évidemment, un prix de valeur équivalente !

Bl et Wata_, goutte_ : Et voilà…

Yu : Allons, entre chez moi, on va boire un peu de sake.

Wata : Erh…

Yu : Et tu vas me cuisiner quelque chose, hein ?

_Elle tire Watanuki dans la grotte et l'arrête devant une marmite où bouillonne des matières suspectes. _

Wata : C'est quoi, ça ?

Yu_, sortant du sake_ : C'est pour te permettre d'avoir des jambes et aller rejoindre ton prince Domeki !

Wata : Mais je veux PAS avoir Domeki comme prince ! Pourquoi c'est pas Himawari qui a fait une princesse et ce crétin Poséidon ?

Bl : Ca aurait fait une histoire d'homo, Watanuki !

Wata : MAIS LA AUSSI !

Yu : Ha ha, Allons, Ariel, bois !

_Elle tend un gobelet contenant de la bouillasse immonde._

_Bloody se tourne vers les coulisses et chuchote tandis que Watanuki fixe avec horreur le breuvage._

Bl : Qui a préparé la potion ?

_Dans les coulisses :_ C'est la chose qu'avait préparé Gojyo dans l'épisode 11 de « Reload Gunlock »

Bl : …Ah.

_Se tourne vers Watanuki_

Bl : Tu peux boire en toute sécurité, Watanuki !

Wata_, terrorisé _: Je me méfie de ce « Ah » !

Bl : Non, non, on a une bonne équipe de soin !

Wata : JE VEUX PARTIR !

_Yuko lui enfonce le gobelet dans la gorge et l'ado s'étouffe à moitié._

_Mokona sautille un peu partout en faisant divers bruits peu aptes à un poisson. Finalement, il se prend un mur et tombe par terre. Aéthielle se précipite sur lui, le ramasse en le remmène en coulisse._

Wata : C'est immonde !

Bl_, admirative_ : Comment fait-il pour ne pas vomir alors que Sanzo, Gokû et Gojyo ont rendus tripes et boyaux rien qu'à l'odeur ?

Wata : JE LE SAVAIS QUE C'ETAIT DANGEREUX !

_Il tombe à genoux, soudain très pâle._

_Un silence dans la salle._

_Watanuki se relève et cours en coulisse une main sur la bouche._

Bl : Oups…

Yu : Quelle petite nature…

_Watanuki revient, flagada._

Wata : Allez, on se grouille, qu'on en finisse…File-moi tes jambes, que j'aille voir ce prince !

Yu : Aaah, Ariel, tu aimes tant ce prince que tu es prêtes à sacrifier ta queue pour des jambes ?

Wata : Je ne l'aime pas !

Yu_, l'ignorant _: D'accords, je vais exaucer ton vœu. Je vais te donner une potion…

Wata : Quoi, c'était quoi ce que je viens d'avaler ?

Yu : Je ne sais pas, ça traînait au milieu de la pièce…

Wata_, à l'intention de Bloody tout autant que Yuko _: ASSASSIN !

Yu_, sort d'un placard une fiole et la tend à Watanuki _: Bois ceci et ta queue deviendras des jambes. En échange…

Wata : En échange ?

Yu_, un petit cœur près de sa tête, suivie de ses murènes_ : Tu me donneras une photo de ton mariage avec le prince Domeki !

_Watanuki s'écrase au sol, une énorme goutte au-dessus de la tête._

Wata : JE NE ME MARIERAIS PAS AVEC LUI !

Yu : Ah non ? J'ai pourtant vu une robe de mariée dans les coulisses…

Wata_, sueurs froides _: C'est quoi cette histoire ?...

Yu : Allons, bois.

_Tout le monde fixe Watanuki. Il hésite, regarde la fiole, examine son contenu, jette un coup d'œil au public puis enlève le bouchon et porte le liquide à ses lèvres sous les « Aaaah » de satisfaction du public._

_Rideau._

Bl : Acte III : Rencontre avec le prince.

Le destin d'Ariel était scellé ! À présent qu'elle avait des jambes, elle ne pouvait plus reculer !

_On entend derrière le rideau des cris de protestation et des bruits de course._

Bl_, continu comme si de rien n'était _: La sorcière des mers l'envoya sur le rivage, une immense plage hawaïenne bordée de palais people de la jet-set américaine.

_Une voix derrière le rideau, apparemment celle de Watanuki : _N'importe quoi ! Aargh, lâchez-moi !

Bl : Et c'est là qu'elle rencontra l'élue de son cœur, le prince Domeki !

_Elle s'écarte en même temps que le rideau qui s'ouvre sur le décor précédemment cité._

_Watanuki est allongé sur le côté, face contre terre. On vient de lui écraser la tête sur le sol, apparemment. Il relève le nez en gémissant. Il se lève._

_Tout le monde bave._

_Il porte une robe affriolante cramoisie dans le genre Sweet Lolita, un nœud dans les cheveux et des sandales lacées compensées complète le tout._

_On pousse des « Kyaah » d'enthousiasme dans le public._

_Il regarde à gauche et à droite, puis prend la même couleur que ses vêtements en les voyant._

_Soudain, Domeki apparaît à l'autre bout de la scène, dans un superbe costume noir coupé pile à sa taille, chemise assortie à la robe de son vis-à-vis et cravate noire._

_Torrent de cri hystérique dans la salle, même Bloody bave (Rappelons que Domeki fais parti de ses « First Bishôs », au nombre total de huit)_

_Watanuki le regarde avec fureur._

Wata : Et POURQUOI lui il a un vêtement masculin et moi une ROBE ?

Bl : Parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça ! Le prince Domeki, en l'apercevant, s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

Dom_, se dirigeant avec un léger sourire vers Watanuki et l'aidant à se relever _: Tout va bien, Mademoiselle ?

_Il évite un pain de Watanuki et le met sur pied._

Wata : Tu vas voir, toi, à te marrer bêtement !

_Des coulisses, en chœur _: LE TEXTE !

Wata : Euh…Oui, tout va bien…Merci…

Dom_, ton charmeur_ : Puis-je vous demander votre nom ?

_Cris de groupies (mais on les comprends) dans le public._

Wata_, veine _ : Wat…Ariel.

Dom : Quel joli nom. D'où venez vous ?

Bl : Ariel se souvint soudainement des recommandations de la sorcière Ursula : ne jamais dire qu'elle était une sirène, sinon elle en redeviendrait une !

Wata_, marmonnant _: Ben ça serait pas plus mal…

_La deuxième chaussure lui arrive en pleine face._

Wata : AÏE ! Je viens de…Du japon.

Dom_, haussant un sourcil _: C'est loin, ça.

_Il a un sourire goguenard et Watanuki le fusille des yeux._

Wata : Ouais et ben, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Bl_, atterrée_ : Il semblerait que la sirène Ariel ne sache pas bien s'y prendre avec l'élu de son cœur…

Wata_, gêné _: Nh…Et vous, vous êtes bien le prince Domeki ?

Dom : Oui.

Wata_, sourire méchant _: Ah, c'est bizarre, dans mes souvenirs, vous étiez plus beau.

_Il se prend une flopée de divers objet venant du public qui le hue._

Wata_, se protégeant la tête tandis que domeki l'observe d'un œil placide _: Aïe, aïe non, pas les bananes pourries ! D'accords, d'accords, Domeki est beau !

_Soupirs de satisfaction dans la salle. Bloody est morte de rire._

_Watanuki se redresse et jauge du regard son partenaire de scène et annonce (Miracle, il a lu son texte) d'une voix forte._

Wata : Et bien, prince Domeki j'ai fait tout ce chemin pour vous rencontrer, figurez vous !...Et…Hey ! Arrête de fixer mes jambes comme ça !

_Domeki relève les yeux d'un air ennuyé. _

Dom : Ben quoi ? Elle sont très bien, tes jambes.

_Grands « OOOOOH ! » dans le public et dans les coulisses. Bloody a les yeux grand ouvert et Watanuki prend la couleur de ses sandales._

Wata_, horriblement gêné et flatté en même temps _: Euh…Ben…Euh…Merci…

_Il se tord les mains tout en se dandinant. _

Dom_, sourire mi-moqueur, mi-flatteur_ : Je vous propose de venir chez moi…Pour vous héberger.

Wata : Euuuh…Ben…Voui…D'accords…

Bl : Et c'est ainsi que rompue mais folle de bonheur, Ariel pu se rendre au château de son bien-aimé.

Wata_, revenant sur terre _: N'IMPORTE QUOI !

_Il se fait choper le bras par Domeki qui le tire vers les coulisses._

_Rideau._

Bl : Acte IV : Balade en barque.

Dans le château très luxueux, Ariel avait goûté aux fastes de la luxure…

Public : Kyaaaaaah !

Bl : Du luxe, pardon !

Public_, déçu_ : Ooooh…

Bl : Et donc, quand le soir fut venu, le prince lui proposa une balade en barque sur la rivière.

_Le rideau se lève._

_On voit une fausse rivière avec une fausse barque, Watanuki, en robe de soirée cette fois-ci et Domeki, toujours en costume, mais sans cravate cette fois, col ouvert sur sa poitrine._

_La salle se transforme en piscine et Bloody à du mal à décoller ses yeux de l'archer._

_Elle tapote la trappe à côté d'elle, qui s'ouvre pour laisser passer Lunny._

Bl : C'est toi qui a choisi les costumes, aussi ?

Lu : Vi.

Bl : Tu veux que je meure d'une hémorragie nasale pendant la pièce ?

Lu_, morte de rire _: Bah courage, c'est bientôt la fin !

Bl : Oui…Donc. Ariel était très émue de cette balade et…

_Elle évite la sandale de Watanuki._

Bl : …Et elle tremblait de tout son corps, se demandant si le prince ressentait pour elle la même chose qu'elle pour lui. C'est alors que Sébastienne, qui avait tout suivit depuis le début, apparut.

_La zashi apparaît dans un coin de la pièce, à l'abri du regard des deux garçons. Elle a l'air complètement désespérée._

Bl : Elle avait observé Ariel et était parti pour la gronder de lui avoir désobéi mais à présent qu'elle les voyait tous les deux, heureux, amoureux…

_Deuxième sandale de Watanuki_

Zashi : Je…Je pense que peut-être Ariel serait heureuse avec ce prince. Il a l'air…Gentil et…Gentilhomme…

_Watanuki se marre._

Zashi : Et…Oui, je pense qu'ils seraient bien ensemble avec des enfants et tout…Et…

_Elle fond en larmes. Bloody se précipite sur elle pour la consoler. La zashi se redresse tel un gladiateur au bord de la mort et fini héroïquement son texte._

Zashi : Oui, je vais aider Ariel dans sa quête de l'amour, si ça peut la rendre heureuse !

_Tout le monde applaudit, la larme à l'œil._

_La zashi se faufile jusqu'au pied de la barque, allongée sur le sol._

_Fond musical : « Kiss the girl » du crabe Sébastien (à moins que ce soit de l'albatros complètement allumé dont le nom m'échappe…)_

Zashi : Allons, prince, embrassez Ariel !

Bl : Ca fait « Kiss the boy », là…

_Yuko apparaît dans un coin._

Yu : Oui car seul un baiser de son aimé pourra sceller leur destin et faire d'elle une humaine !

_Elle disparaît. Elle avait oublié cette partie de son texte dans l'acte où elle était apparue._

Zashi : Embrassez-la !

Bl : Embrasse-la !

Tout le monde en coulisse : Embrasse-la !

Le public : Embrasse-la !

Hima, Yu, Mk, Maru et Moro_, dans un coin _: Embrasse-la !

Wata : Ah non, PAS VOUS !

_Domeki regarde Bloody comme pour lui demander quoi faire. Elle l'encourage._

Zashi_, secouant légèrement le bateau, au bord des larmes _: EMBRASSEZ-LA !

_Domeki sursaute (il ne l'avait pas vu) et regarde Watanuki avec son air réveillé de zombie._

_Le medium n'est pas très rassuré, il recule de plus en plus dans la barque, puis finalement acculé au fond, il se recroqueville (On se demande pourquoi il ne pense pas à descendre de la barque. Après tout, c'est une scène…Acte manqué ?)_

_Domeki s'avance, tout le monde retient son souffle._

_Il est tout près, maintenant…Watanuki tremble de tous ses membres, de plus en plus tassé sur lui-même. Domeki a posé ses mains sur le rebord de la barque, de chaque côté de son vis-à-vis._

_Leurs bouches se rapprochent très nettement._

_Tout le monde les fixe, la tension dans la salle et les coulisses est insupportable. Tout le monde se bouffe les ongles, ou le premier objet à la porté (Dans le cas de Bloody, elle mâchonne un des rochers du décor)_

_Domeki embrasse Watanuki._

_Concert de hurlement dans la salle._

_Watanuki et Domeki s'embrassent, là, pour de vrai, en direct live ! C'est incroyable, mesdames et messieurs ! (surtout mesdames)_

_Le pauvre medium est complètement figé, saisi. _

_Domeki se décolle de lui de lui en se léchant les lèvres._

Dom : T'as un goût sucré.

_Nouveau concert de hurlement tandis que Watanuki rougit violemment._

_Bloody éclate de rire et claque dans la main de Lunny, passée par la trappe pour voir le spectacle._

Bl_, tandis que le rideau de baisse _: C'est trop fort !

_Elle se met au milieu de la scène._

Bl : Et c'est ainsi que Ariel perdit sa virginité…

Une voix derrière le rideau : N'IMPORTE QUOI !...Hey, Domeki, LÂCHE LA FERMETURE DE MA ROBE !

_Bloody sursaute en entendant ça et entrouvre le rideau pour s'exclamer :_

Bl : Allez ailleurs pour ça ! _Elle se retourne vers le public._ Et donc, je disais que Ariel perdit sa virginité avec son très cher prince qui, de toute manière on le savait depuis longtemps, en avait très envi. Pas vrai Domé-chan ? Deux mois plus tard la noce était décidée…

La voix derrière le rideau : Nooooon ! je ne veux pas mettre ça ! _Bruit de course effrénée._

Bl : …Et donc, Ariel et le prince Domeki se marièrent.

_Le rideau se lève sur Watanuki très rouge en robe de mariée (un peu comme Kazahaya dans « Lamful drug »…) et sur son « mari » Domeki, en costume blanc et chemise assortie aux yeux de Watanuki._

Bl : Vous êtes très mignon, à en juger les cris hystériques du public…

_Mokona apparaît en prêtre, dans une robe trois fois trop grande pour lui._

Bl_, interloquée, cri vers les coulisses _: C'était pas Yuko qui était censée faire le prêtre ?

_Sahory, blonde, oreilles et queue de ouistiti, apparaît et lance en réponse _:

Saho : On n'y peut rien, il a tenu à le faire.

Mk : Oui ! Mokona voulait faire le prêtre.

_Tout le monde le trouve trop mignon. C'est Mokona, hein…_

Mk_, levant son sceptre _: Ariel et Prince Domeki, je vous unis par les liens sacrés du mariage !

Wata_, qui n'avait prononcé mots jusqu'ici, trop choqué pour _: Mais…Mais je veux pas me marier avec lui !

Dom : Arrête de râler.

Wata : … !

Mk : Allons, prêtre Mokona trouve que vous êtes très mignons tous les deux ! Voilà, vous êtes mari et femme ! Le prince peut embrasser la princesse.

_Domeki ne se fait pas prier et embrasse Watanuki sous, de nouveau, les hurlements des fans._

_Bloody applaudit, suivie de tout le monde._

_Les filles sortent des coulisses, applaudissent aussi. Yuko, Himawari, Maru et Moro, Mokona également._

_On dirait la fin d'un film américain (vous savez, ils se finissent toujours mieux que les films français…)_

_Le public se lève et applaudit très fort aussi._

_Domeki relâche enfin « sa femme » et sourit à l'assemblée, tandis que Watanuki manque de tomber dans les pommes._

_Les acteurs se placent aux centre de la scène et saluent sous les « bravos » de l'assistance. Bloody se place devant eux et annonce :_

Bl : Merci pour eux, merci pour nous ! Bravo aux acteurs et…

_Watanuki tombe définitivement dans les pommes._

Bl_, se retourne à peine _: Et merci d'avoir apprécié cette version de « La petite sirène » !

_Elle s'écarte et les acteurs saluent encore, sauf Watanuki étalé par terre._

Bl : Pour l'équipe technique, veuillez applaudir Lunny pour l'adaptation et le scénario, ainsi que pour les costumes !

_Lunny s'avance et salue sous les applaudissements._

Bl : Loupiote et Mini-fée pour les décors !

_Loupiote, cheveux violets, très long et yeux prune, ainsi que Mini-fée, rousse aux yeux verts, ailes de papillons dans le dos s'avancent sur scène et saluent._

Bl : Lumières, sons et ambiance sonore régis par Fifi !

_Fifi, blonde aux yeux marrons, cheveux emmêlés et chapeau en feutre violet sur la tête, s'avance à son tour et salue également._

Bl : Et finalement, à l'habillement, maquillage et régence des bishôs récalcitrants, je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort, car ce ne fut pas menue tâche de dompter Watanuki, Honigiri et Shaa !

_Honigiri et Shaa s'avance aussi, saluent._

Honi : Et Bloody Soul, narratrice et chef de cette entreprise périlleuse !

_Bloody rougit puis salue également, un peu maladroitement._

Bl_, tandis que les acteurs et les filles sortent de scène _: Je vous demande de rester assis car la soirée est loin d'être finie !

_« Aaaah » de satisfaction dans la salle._

Bl : Le prochain Walt Disney que nous allons avoir le plaisir de vous présenter est… « La belle au bois dormant » !

_Tonnerre d'applaudissement tandis que Bloody fait un signe de la main en sortant de scène._

**Entracte…**

Wha ! Le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire ! C'était long ! Très long !

Bon, je sais, je sais l'histoire n'est pas très bien respectée…Mais comprenez-moi, j'ai vu ce dessin animé quand j'avais 5 ans et je l'ai jamais eu en cassette vidéo. Et j'ai eu la flemme d'écouter mon cd.

Mais l'important c'est qu'ils finissent ensemble, non ?

Allez, review !


	3. La belle aux bois dormants

Walt Disney Pictures Présente…

Chapitre 3 : La belle au bois dormant

Casting : Saiyuki

_Honigiri entre sur le plateau, c'est elle la narratrice pour cette histoire._

_Tout le public est excité, il ne connaît pas encore le casting._

Honi : Déjà, je voudrais vous dire qu'il a été compliqué de réaliser cette pièce. Les hommes et leur fierté…Ah là là…

_Rire dans le public_

Honi : Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons réussi ! Et donc, J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter…La belle au bois dormant !

Acte I : Aurore et sa malédiction.

_Le rideau s'ouvre sur un décor de palais, musique médiévale._

_On voit Kogaiji et Yaone habillés somptueusement au milieu. Ils sont tous les deux plus ou moins atterrés (plus que moins, d'ailleurs…)_

_Le public émet des sifflements d'admiration et de contentement._

_Puis, enfin, il comprend QUI suivra dans l'histoire et c'est un concert de hurlement hystérique._

Honi : Il était une fois un roi, Kogaiji et une reine, Yaone, qui étaient bons, simples et aimants. Ils gouvernaient sur le royaume avec justesse et…Dites-moi, le roi et la reine, vous ne pouvez pas avoir l'air plus aimant ? On dirait des tombes !

_Kogaiji la regarde d'un air mauvais et un sourire crispé apparaît sur son visage, tandis que Yaone fait de même._

Honi_, goutte_ : Nous avons une progression…Et donc, tout le peuple les aimaient et les respectaient. Mais ils se désolaient d'une chose : malgré leur amour ardent (hum), ils n'avaient toujours pas d'enfants.

_Yaone rougit brusquement et Kogaiji bafouille._

Honi_, se penche en avant, sur le ton de la confidence _: Mais c'est évidemment parce que tout le monde savait que le roi préférait les jeunes éphèbes qui le servaient…

_Yaone rougit encore plus et baisse la tête._

Ko : N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Honi : Wahou, il a parlé ! Et donc, ils n'avaient pas d'enfants, pauvres d'eux…Mais un jour, le miracle ! L'immaculée conception ! Tadam ! Une fille ! Une adorable petite fille qu'ils appelèrent Aurore. Tout le royaume célébra cet événement, et on organisa une grande fête au palais. Quelle chance elle avait, cette gosse.

_Une foule de personnages entre (sont poussés) sur scène pour faire le peuple. Les membres du public cherchent les personnages principaux, mais ne trouve rien._

Honi : Le roi était ami de longue date avec le roi du royaume voisin, le seigneur Dokugakuji.

_Doku entre en scène, très digne._

_Ko et Doku se serrent dans les bras heureux de trouver un ami dans l'adversité._

Honi : Ils étaient bien d'accords en pensant que le fils, de Dokugakuji, le prince Philippe (Car je crois que tel est son nom) et la fille de Ko étaient à marier dans le futur ! Les deux enfants étaient donc promis dès le premier jour, le prince étant à peine plus âgé que la princesse. Et pour que cette adoraaaable gamine soit chanceuse, on appela les trois bonnes fées qui lui accorderont leurs bénédictions.

_L'ambiance sur la scène est joyeuse, même Kogaiji et Yaone se sont dérouillés, le premier choc passé._

_Et c'est alors…Qu'entre en scène (est très fortement poussé après moult bagarre et cris, insultes et jurons) Sanzo._

_Torrent de hurlement dans la salle qui le pétrifie sur place._

Honi : Et voici la première fée Flora ! Par mesure de précaution, nous avons retiré Smith&Wesson, Harisen et Sûtra !

_Sanzo la foudroie du regard, elle ne tique pas. Il porte un combo veste-pantalon, d'un joli rose soutenu (même couleur que ses joues), sans rien sous la veste. Ça lui va à merveille. Il tient à la main une baguette magique assortie._

Honi : Suivie de la fée Pimprenelle. Elle n'a pas opposé de résistance, ELLE.

_Ririn bondit sur la scène, morte de rire. Elle porte un combo pantalon-veste bleu clair sans rien sous sa veste elle aussi, accentuant l'échancrure de sa poitrine. Elle a l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Elle aussi tient une baguette._

_Elle pousse du coude son frère :_

Ri : T'es trop classe comme ça, grand frère ! Et toi aussi, le chauve !

_Elle évite le poing de Sanzo en riant, accompagnée de la salle et d'Honi._

Honi : Et pour finir…Pâquerette ! Elle non plus n'a pas opposé de résistance !

_Gokû entre en salle sous les cris des fans. Il porte également un combo veste-pantalon sans rien sous la veste, qu'il a gardée ouverte, mais vert . Il fait un immense sourire, à vrai dire, il a l'air de tout autant s'amuser de Ririn._

_On applaudit les trois fées._

Honi : Alors…Flora s'approcha du berceau pour lui donner sa bened…

San : Va mourir.

_Honi regarde Sanzo par-dessus son épaule. Elle fait la moue et sort le Sûtra de Sanzo sous ses yeux horrifiés. Elle allume un briquet juste sous l'écriture sacrée et se tourne de nouveau vers Sanzo._

Honi : Et donc, comme je disais avant d'être grossièrement interrompue, Flora se dirigea vers le berceau afin de donner sa bénédiction à la princesse Aurore.

Sanzo_, paniqué _: Ok, ok ! Mais REGARDE CE QUE TU FAIS, AU MOINS !

_Honi éteint le briquet et range le Sûtra d'un air satisfait tandis que Sanzo marche en grommelant vers un berceau posé devant Kogaiji et Yaone, qui se retiennent de rire._

_Ririn et Gokû rient franchement, eux._

San : Bah…Tu seras belle. Ça va comme ça ?

Honi_, hochant la tête et souriant de toutes ses dents _: Parfait. Ce fut au tour de Pâquerette.

_Gokû s'avance et avec les derniers lambeaux de rire dans la gorge :_

Go : Tu chanteras méga bien. C'est bien ? Je l'ai bien dit ?

Honi : Parfait. Et maintenant, l'intelligence passe à la trappe, BIEN SÛR, parce que, 'faut pas déconner, hein, c'est une fille et pis voilà, hein…

_Gokû se tord de rire avec le public tandis que Honi pousse un soupir._

Honi : Mais c'est alors…Qu'un drame se produisit !

_L'ambiance devient sombre et glaciale, un bruit de tonnerre retentit._

Honi : L'horrible, la sombre, la terrible et manipulatrice Maléfique venait d'entrer dans la salle !

_Le public hurle d'hystérie : c'est Ni-Jenyi ! Il est habillé en gothique, noir avec son éternel lapin décoré d'un ruban noir autour du cou pour l'occasion. Il a un sourire qui fait hérisser les cheveux sur le crâne d'Honi qui bafouille :_

Honi : Et voilà Maléfique…Et…RHAAAA, il fait peuuuuuuur !

_Ni s'avance et se tourne vers Ko._

Ni : Et bien, mon roi, on ne m'invite même plus pour les fêtes ? Pour la naissance de votre fille, qui plus est ! Ce n'est pas rien, l'apparition d'un nouveau jouet…Être humain, pardon. Je me sens vexé…

_Il soupire exagérément._

Ni : Moi aussi je vais lui donner une bénédiction…

Honi : Et avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse intervenir, la méchante sorcière va vers le berceau et se penche dessus pour dire ces mots :

Ni : Et bien moi, je lui prescrit que lors de ses seize ans, elle se piquera sur la pointe d'un fuseau, et en mourra !

Honi : La reine poussa un cri de désespoir et…

_On se tourne vers Yaone. Elle reste silencieuse un temps puis semble réaliser qu'elle a oublié quelque chose (conne comme elle est) et pousse enfin son cri avant de se précipiter sur le berceau._

Honi : …Et dans un rire démoniaque, Maléfique disparu.

_Gerbe de fumée sur la scène sous les « oooh ! » du public et Ni disparais avec un rire de psycho._

Honi : Brr…La reine, effondrée, demanda ce que l'on pouvait faire. C'est alors que Flora dit…

San : La bestiole n'a pas fait sa bénédiction.

Honi :…Oui. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

_Ririn s'avance :_

Ri : Bah voui, moi j'ai pas encore dit mon texte ! Même que je peux faire quelque chose !

Ya_, admirative_ : Oh, c'est vrai, Ririn-sama ?

Ri_, fière_ : Vi !

_Petites étoiles autour d'elles. On les regarde avec le festival de la grosse goutte._

Ri_, s'avançant vers le berceau _: Bah dans ce cas, puisque le sale Ni t'as fait une crasse, bah je dis que quand t'auras seize ans, tu te piqueras quand même parce que t'es pas douée mais tu t'endormiras et touuuut le monde s'endormira avec toi dans le château, pendant cent ans, jusqu'à ce que un beau prince vienne te faire un bisou et là, magie ! Tu te réveilleras ! J'suis trop forte !

_Tout le monde surs scène pousse un soupir de soulagement. Ou de désespoir. Ririn est tout de même affligeante à ses heures…_

Honi : Parfait. Mais pour parfaire le plan anti-Maléfique, le roi décida :

Ko : Nous allons brûler tous les fuseaux de ce pays et Aurore ira vivre avec ses trois bonnes fées !

San : HEIN ?

Ko_, l'ignorant _: Et comme ça, notre fille restera en sécurité.

Go : Supeeeer, ça a l'air trop marrant !

_Il se prend un pain de Sanzo._

Honi : On ne frappe pas les acteurs ! Et c'est ainsi…

_Le rideau se baisse et se relève sur un jardin, la nuit et plus personne sur les planches. Aaah, la magie du théâtre…_

Honi : …Que les trois bonnes fées s'enfuirent de nuit avec l'enfant dans les bras.

_On voit traverser les trois zigotos, Gokû un paquet dans les bras. Celui-ci et Ririn se prennent au jeu, mais Sanzo marche en automate derrière eux._

Honi : Mais quelle marâtre, cette bonne fée ! Comment je fais pour l'aimer ?

_Sanzo rougit et la fusille du regard._

Honi_, hausse les épaules _: Et elle prirent un petit cottage dans la forêt, et donnèrent à Aurore le pseudonyme de Rose, pour la dissimuler.

_Le rideau se baisse._

_Le public applaudit._

Honi : Acte II : La rencontre avec le prince.

_Concert de cris._

_Le rideau se lève sur un décor séparé en deux : d'un côté, c'est la forêt, de l'autre, c'est la maison. Les trois bonnes fées sont là, à la différence qu'elles (ils) ont troqués leurs costumes contre un tee-shirt et un jean de leurs couleurs respectives._

Honi : Et aujourd'hui…C'était l'anniversaire des seize ans de la princesse.

Gokû : Déjà ? Mais ça fait vingt minutes qu'on a commencé !

Honi : On appelle ça une ellipse narrative, Gokû, c'est quand on passe plusieurs minutes, heures, jours, années…Et donc…

Ririn : On peut continuer ?

Honi : Oui ! Et bien, pour les seize ans de la princesse, elles avaient décidés de faire une surprise à la princesse. Elles l'appelèrent pour lui dire d'aller chercher des fruits dans la forêt.

_Silence tendu. La princesse se fait désirer._

_Honi regarde les trois personnes derrière elle et fait un signe de tête exaspéré._

Go :Euh…Ben…ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE !

_On se bouche les oreilles._

_Silence encore._

_Lakitoraï apparaît sur scène :_

Laki : Désolées, la princesse est un peu réticente à vouloir venir sur scène…Et elle est assez dangereuse, somme toute.

_On entend des bruits de voix étouffées._

Laki : Je crois que ça y est !

_Elle disparaît dans les coulisses._

_Finalement, on pousse enfin Aurore sur scène._

_Hakkai apparaît, rouge comme une tomate, joliment paré d'une robe noire et blanche se rapprochant énormément de celle dans le dessin animé. Elle souligne sa minceur quasi-maigreur et laisse voir ses jambes toutes fines. Il a même un ruban autour du cou et une fleur dans les cheveux._

_Tout le monde saigne du nez._

_Il a l'air très gêné._

_Planté au milieu de la scène, il murmure :_

Hak : Tu m'as appelé, tante Pâquerette ?

Go :…Baaaaah…_A dû mal à retrouver la parole._ Vouais. Euh…Tu voudrais pas aller cueillir des mûres ?

Hak_, toujours pragmatique _: Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas la saison !

_Il se prend un panier en osier venant des coulisses sur le crâne._

Hak : D'accords, j'y vais…

_Il sort du côté maison du décor et s'enfonce dans la forêt, laissant les trois autres qui le fixent encore, bouches bées._

Honi : à présent que la princesse était partie, les trois fée purent se mettre au travail. Mais pour éviter tout ridicule, nous vous éviterons la scène où elle se battent avec les moyens lambdas de faire un gâteau et le ménage, ainsi que le combat rose/bleu de Pimprenelle et Flora.

_« oooh » de déception dans la salle._

Honi : Désolée. C'est un contrat que nous avons passé avec…_Fusille Sanzo du regard. _Sans ça, ils ne jouaient pas du tout. Et puis comme ça, nous allons pouvoir nous concentrer sur le prince et la princesse.

_Cris dans la salle._

_Le côté maison du décor s'écarte, laissant place à la forêt, et les trois fées en profitent pour s'enfuir._

_Hakkai réapparaît entre deux arbres, son panier à la main._

_Il jette un coup d'œil au public et détourne bien vite le regard en entendant les cris d'hystérie d'y celui. _

Honi : Rose se promenait donc dans la forêt, sans vraiment chercher de mûres.

Hak : Ce n'est vraiment pas la saison…

Honi : Oui, oui…Ses amis les animaux la suivait, heureux de la revoir…

_Des pitits nanimaux tout kawai suivent Hakkai qui sursaute de voir des vraies bestioles sur la scène. Hakuryu vient se poser sur son épaule._

Hak : Hakuryu !

Haku : Kyyuh !

Honi : Pour traduction : « Je ne te laisserais pas aux mains de ces folles ! »

Hak_, goutte_ : Ah…Merci…

Honi : Rose, ces derniers temps, était troublée : elle rêvait souvent d'un homme, et…Mais non, pas de rêves érotique, bande de pervers ! Elle rêvait tout simplement de son prince charmant !

_On peut voir Hakkai complètement effondré derrière, d'énormes traits d'angoisse au-dessus de la tête._

_Honi se retourne vers lui. Il la regarde un temps puis se relève._

Hak : Vous…Vous savez, les amis…Cet homme dont je rêve, j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours…Je ne peux poser des traits précis sur son visage, mais je sais que quand je le verrais, je le reconnaîtrait. Je le connais, au fond de moi.

_Tout le monde est sidéré. Il connaît vachement bien son texte !_

_Il détourne le regard, couleur pivoine._

_Il s'assoit sur un tronc d'arbre et pose son panier._

_Silence._

_Honi le regarde. Il secoue la tête._

Hak : Je ne sais pas chanter.

Honi : On avait remarqué. Tu ne chantes jamais dans les vocal album.

Hak : Hein ?

Honi : Laisse tomber. Mais alleeeez, fais-nous « Once upon a dream » d'Aurore, s'il te plait.

Hak_, ton catégorique_ : Non.

_Honi tire sur une ficelle et un pan de rideau s'écarte, laissant voir Hakuryu (on ne sait même pas quand est-ce qu'il a été chopé) ficelé au-dessus d'une marmite bouillonnante._

Hak : Hakuryu !

Honi : Alors ?

Hak_, déglutit _: D'ac…D'accords…

_Cris dans le public, il sursaute, rougit, détourne la tête et la musique commence._

_Fond musical : « Once upon a dream »_

_Dieu merci, il ne chante pas comme un crapaud._

Honi : C'est alors, à quelques mètres de là, qu'un beau prince charmant passait dans les bois.

_Et Gojyo d'apparaître sous les huuuurlements de la salle, vêtu comme un pacha, fier comme un poux de tenir le beau rôle (on ne l'a pas encore informé de « sa » partenaire). _

_Sublime dans sa chemise large ouverte sur son torse et son pantalon enfoncé dans ses bottes montantes jusqu'aux genoux. Large cape rouge comme ses cheveux négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, cheveux attachés en queue de cheval. _

_Il fait un sourire charmeur au public (du moins sa part féminine…Parce qu'il y a une part masculine ?) et se passe une main dans sa tignasse écarlate._

_Autre concert de hurlement ravis._

Honi : Il entendit alors le chant de Rose, et se demanda à qui pouvait appartenir cette si belle voix.

_Gojyo fait mine d'entendre le chant, et l'écoute plus attentivement. Il se tourne vers Honi._

Goj : Bah, ça c'est la voix d'Hakkai. Elle ne sait pas chanter, l'actrice qui fait la princesse ?

_Silence. Honi le regarde avec un air lourd de sens et il pâlit brusquement._

Goj : Ah…Me dis pas que C'EST Hakkai, la princesse.

Honi :…

Goj : Ah. Et bien…Vous savez, j'aime beaucoup Hakkai, c'est mon meilleur pote mais…

_Tout en disant cela, il se dirige à reculons vers les coulisses, jusqu'à buter sur les torses de Shaa et Aéthielle (munie de leur sabre laser et bazooka respectif) qui le toisent (elles sont presque aussi grandes que lui, et 1m84, c'est pas rien, vous savez…)._

_Prudent, il revient sur scène._

Honi : Parfait. Il avança donc dans les bois pour essayer de découvrir la belle personne qui pouvait bien chanter.

_Gojyo ricane en écartant un buisson en carton-pâte._

Honi :…Et c'est alors qu'il tomba sur Rose.

_Gojyo a écarté le bon buisson. Hakkai est juste assis derrière, faisant sursauter le rouquin. Le brun sourit légèrement, toujours aussi écarlate._

Hak : Bonjour, Gojyo…On dirait que c'est toi le prince.

Goj : Ouais…Bah, je préfère encore que ça soit toi ma princesse que le bonze pourri.

Hak : Merci…

Honi : Ca suffit les apartés ? Quel romantisme…Enfin…Rose, en voyant l'homme, fut surprise et bondit sur ses pieds.

_Hakkai s'exécute, mais dans sa précipitation, il se cogne la tête au menton de Gojyo. Chacun se tient la partie douloureuse en gémissant sous le regard atterré d'Honi._

Hak : Monsieur !

Goj : N'ai pas peur, douce beauté…_Il s'appuie contre un arbre, dans une position très gojyoiesque et fait un sourire charmeur._

Honi : …Un prince au tempérament de Sha Gojyo. Bien sûr.

Goj : Quel est ton nom ?

Honi : Mais Rose, effrayée, (on lui avait appris à ne pas frayer avec les inconnus…) s'enfuit en courant.

_Ce que Hakkai s'empresse de faire, plantant le pauvre Gojyo._

Honi : Elle retourna chez elle…Où une surprise l'attendait.

_Gojyo s'est échappé aussi, Hakkai revient en courant, et entre en trombe dans la chaumière qui est revenue. Il en ressort immédiatement après avoir vu Sanzo et Gokû en robe rose et verte._

_Tout le monde est mort de rire, sauf Hakkai et Sanzo._

Hak : Q-q-qu'est-ce que…

San : La ferme, tu veux ?

_Plutôt traumatisé d'avoir vu notre cher moine en robe (Bien qu'il le voit ainsi 24h/24h, mais ça ne faisait pas vraiment le même effet), Hakkai se tait et regarde désespérément Honigiri qui hausse les épaules._

Honi : Je vous rassure, la surprise n'était pas Sanzo en robe. Plutôt sa fête d'anniversaire.

_Hakkai semble soulagé, effectivement, il y a un gâteau en carton-pâte au milieu de la table._

Hak : Aah…C'est gentil, merci…Oh, vous savez, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un…Un homme.

_Grand silence du côté de ses trois « tantes »_

Gok : Mais Hakkai, tu es un homme.

_Légère consternation dans le public, les coulisses, sur la scène. Ririn pouffe._

Ri_, donnant un coup de coude a Gokû_ : Hé, débile de singe, c'est une histoire d'homo, t'avais pas compris ?

_Gokû la regarde avec un air de poisson mort._

Gok :Homo ? Kézako encore ?

_La consternation n'est plus vraiment légère. Sanzo a son front dans la paume de sa main droite et Hakkai a plongé son visage de honte dans son panier (ce qui fait qu'il n'en est que plus adorable. Pas vraiment son but)_

_Bloody survient, prend Gokû par les épaules._

Bl : Je t'explique, Gokû. Si Gojyo et Hakkai faisaient torridement l'amour tous les soirs, en s'embrassants, se léchant, se frottant de façon ô combien poisseuse et sexy, ils seraient homos. Capisco ?

_Saignement de nez dans le public, à l'idée de ces deux-là en pleine action._

_Elle se prend le panier en osier sur la tête à son tour tandis qu'elle s'éloigne. Gokû cligne des yeux en regardant Hakkai comme s'il venait de découvrir une nouvelle dimension de son ami._

Gok : Ah…Ben ouais. Bon, on continue ?

Tout le monde : « Ah ben ouais ? »

Honi : Reprenons ! On n'a pas toute la nuit, non plus !

Hak : Oui…Donc, j'ai rencontré un homme

San : On t'avais dit de ne pas parler aux inconnus…

Hak : Mais…_Il rougit en anticipation de ce qu'il doit dire_ Je sais que c'est l'homme de…De…De…

San : De ?

Honi : De ?

Les coulisses, avec Bloody plantée sur le bord : DE ?

Le public : DEEEEE ?

Hak_, marmonnant_ : De…Mes rêves….

_Sifflement de joie dans le public._

Honi : Et tandis que ses trois tantes l'écoutaient raconter sa rencontre avec le prince, il se passait des choses macabres au château de l'ignoble Maléfique !

_Hakkai et Sanzo sont soulagés de pouvoir sortir de scène, ils le font en courant. Les autres les suivent et le décor change pour laisser place à une grande salle de pierre hyper glauque. On voit Ni assis dans un trône sculpté, son éternel lapin sous le bras, pantoufles aux pieds. À côté de lui se tient professeur Phan, déguisée en corbeau et apparemment peu satisfaite de cela. Devant lui, un figurant (me demandez pas son nom, on l'a trouvé dans la rue.) à genoux._

Ni : Alors, mon bon…As-tu des nouvelles de ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Fig : Et bien, maîtresse…

Phan_, avec une goutte au-dessus de la tête en regardant Ni_ : Maîtresse ?

Honi : Oui, Il a tenu à ce qu'on parle de lui au féminin.

_Public avec une goutte générale._

Fig : …Nous n'avons rien trouvé.

Ni, _déçu _: Rien ?

Fig,_ se recroquevillant sur lui-même, et c'est pas du jeu, à mon avis… _: Euh…On a bien vérifié tous les berceaux mais…

Ni : Les berceaux ?

_Il se tourne vers Phan qui affiche une mine désabusée. Elle marmonne :_

Phan : Les berceaux…Ils sont idiots ?

_Ni hoche la tête et le figurant se recroqueville une peu plus. Phan explose, ponctuée des hochements de tête de Ni :_

Phan : BANDE DE CRETINS, CA FAIT SEIZE ANS QUE VOUS CHERCHEZ UN BÉBÉ ? VOUS CROYEZ PAS QUE LE GOSSE EN QUESTION A GRANDI, DEPUIS LE TEMPS ? DEMEURÉS CONGÉNITALS, BABOUIN RASÉS, CREVETTES DÉCÉRÉBRÉES !

_Le figurant est réduit à l'état d'une petite chose par terre tandis que Phan continu sa tirade. _

_Elle est finalement arrêtée par Ni et Honi peut enfin se déboucher les oreilles._

Ni : Allons, allons, mon cher corbeau qui ne peut normalement pas parler, calmez-vous.

_Phan marmonne et retourne derrière le trône._

_Ni se tourne vers le figurant qui ne désire que s'enfuir. Ni lui fait son sourire de psycho manipulateur._

Ni : Rentre chez toi, n'aie crainte.

_Le figurant n'y crois pas, il part en courant…Avant de tomber dans une trappe deux mètre plus loin. Kisa et Sahory descendent en rappel pour aller le chercher._

_Ni se tourne vers Phan._

Ni : Et bien, mon fidèle corbeau c'est toi qui va aller chercher la princesse, hm ? Allez, vole et retrouve-la.

_Phan sort en râlant tandis que Ni sirote du thé._

_Changement de décor. Retour dans la forêt avec la chaumière, mais la princesse et ses trois tantes sont absentes._

Honi : Donc, pendant que les trois fées se massacraient en essayant de faire une robe et un gâteau, le vil corbeau se rapprocha de la chaumière, sentant des effluves de magie. Et oui, ces buses avaient utilisé leurs baguettes alors qu'elles avaient dit qu'elles ne feraient plus de magie. Les buses, j'vous jure !

_Rire dans le public. Phan râle encore et se plante à côté de la chaumière._

Honi : En découvrant la vérité, le corbeau eut un croassement de joie et repartit vers l'antre de sa maîtresse.

Phan : Ah, donc on a changé de décor pour rien.

Honi : Laissez tomber.

_Phan repart en râlant de plus belle._

Honi : Oui, d'ailleurs…

_Seveya déboule soudainement sur la scène et chuchote quelque chose à Honi qui hoche la tête._

Honi : Bon, mesdames et messieurs, voici une annonce de la part de l'auteur de cette pièce, j'ai nommé Bloody Soul.

_Murmures._

Honi : Elle dit qu'elle en est déjà à huit pages word et que la princesse ne s'est toujours pas piqué, ça commence à faire long, et en plus, elle se souvient pas bien du dessin animé. Alors on va radicalement couper et passer directement à quand Aurore se pique, voulez-vous ? En plus, sinon, ça va vous faire un super long chapitre à lire.

_Rumeurs dans le public. C'est vrai qu'on voyait pas assez les saiyuki boys, de toutes façons._

Honi : Acte III : La piqûre. Donc, pour résumer rapidement, le vil Corbeau de Maléfique vint lui rapporter la cachette d'Aurore et des trois bonnes fées et l'horrible sorcière inventa un stratagème (faut dire, quelle idée d'avoir une passage secret de la cheminée jusqu'au château…) pour que la princesse se pique, histoire de suivre sa prédiction. Le prince tenta de la sauver, me demandez pas comment il était au courant que cette tarte allait se piquer…Ah, oui les bonnes fées, bref, le prince tente de la sauver mais se fait capturer et enfermer par Maléfique.

_Changement de tableau. On voit une sorte d'horrible caveau sombre avec des toiles d'araignées partout. Un fuseau est faiblement éclairé par une lumière verdâtre et on entend un bruit de goutte d'eau qui s'écoule._

Honi : La princesse avançait dans cet horrible couloir, comme en transe, incapable de se rendre compte qu'elle faisait une connerie.

_Remous dans les coulisses. On entend un faible « Mais ce n'est pas tout de suite dans la pièce ! » suivit de la réponse étouffée : « Changement de programme»_

_Hakkai est (encore) poussé sur la scène, cette fois dans une longue robe vert d'eau (même si celle du film et rose. Vous pensiez quand même pas que j'allais mettre du rose à Hakkai, non ?) à manches longues et col haut (pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop dépaysé)._

_Nouveau concert de sifflements. Nouveau sursaut et rougissement pour lui._

Honi : DOOONC, elle avançait comme en transe vers le fuseau.

_Hakkai marche, complètement coincé, vers le fuseau. Honi le regarde d'un œil désespéré._

Honi : Et, ô tragédie, elle se piqua.

_Hakkai lui jette un coup d'œil et fais mine de se piquer._

Honi : Elle comme la cruelle maléfique l'avait prédit, elle fondit dans un profond sommeil…

_Hakkai s'écroule à terre et fais semblant de dormir, trop heureux d'arrêter son rôle à être allongé et garder les yeux fermés. Honi lève les yeux au ciel et marmonne quelque chose._

Honi : Elle gisait là et Maléfique, qui avait tout suivi, éclata d'un rire magistral.

_On entend un rire démoniaque retentir et Ni apparaît, toujours avec son lapin sous le bras, riant à gorge déployée. Honi et le public frissonnent. _

Ni : Oh, mais cette délicieuse princesse s'est finalement piquée. Quel dommage, je pourrais peut-être en profiter…Cette jolie silhouette mince doit être agréable à…

Honi_, criant pour couvrir la voix de Ni : _STOOP ! ON NE TOUCHE PAS A LA PRINCESSE !_ à elle-même _: Il est complètement taré…

_Hakkai à une sorte de tremblement nerveux._

Ni : Je t'ai entendu. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Que cette princesse dépérisse sur le sol de ce cachot miteux, je m'en fiche.

_Et sur ce, il s'en va d'un pas royal, riant toujours de son rire de psycho._

Honi : Les bonnes fées arrivèrent à ce moment-là et, éplorée, décidèrent d'endormir tout le château pendant le sommeil de la princesse.

_En arrière plan, on voit Sanzo, de nouveau avec son costume rose, traverser la scène, ramasser Hakkai et l'emporter en le traînant derrière lui. Honi regarde derrière elle et voit juste les pieds d'Hakkai disparaître dans les coulisses._

Honi : Euh…C'était censé être un peu plus long mais bon…La princesse fut installée dans la plus haute chambre du plus haut donjon du château, sur un lit de soie.

_Changement de décor once again. On voit la réplique exacte de la chambre du dessin animé et Hakkai est allongé sur le lit, main jointes sur le ventre, parfaitement immobile (si ça se trouve, il s'est vraiment endormi…)_

_Des soupirs retentissent dans le public. Il est vraiment beau comme ça, toujours dans sa robe verte d'eau._

Honi : Pendant ce temps, le prince était toujours dans sa prison.

_ENCORE un changement de décor (quelle production !) et on voit un cachot avec Gojyo (sous un concert de hurlement) enchaîné dedans. Maléfique se tient devant lui, de l'autre côté des barreaux et le regarde avec un sourire mauvais._

Ni : Alors, petit prince…On est en mauvaise posture, n'est-ce pas ?

Goj : Franchement…

Ni : Sais-tu ce qui est advenu de ta dulcinée ? La princesse Aurore.

_Gojyo semble réfléchir. Il se tourne finalement vers Honi._

Goj : Euh, depuis quand le prince sait que c'était une princesse ?

_Honi ouvre la bouche et la referme, se tourne vers le bord des coulisses où l'on peut voir Bloody qui surveille le déroulement de la pièce, des papiers plein les bras et un stylo entre les dents._

Honi : Bloody ?

Bl : …_ Le stylo lui tombe d'entre les dents._ Et biiien…Par le carré de l'hypoténuse incondentielle je peux affirmer…

Honi_, se détournant _: Bon ok, elle s'en souvient pas. _Revient à Gojyo :_ Enchaîne, c'est pas grave.

Goj : N'importe quoi cette pièce…Et bien non, je sais pas.

Ni : Elle à réussit à se piquer et gît à présent quelque part, après que je me sois occupée d'elle, bien sûr…

Goj : Occupé…Comment ça, occupé ?

Ni : Et bien…Tu as vraiment de la chance, petit prince, d'avoir une telle ex-futur-épouse…Quel joli corps…

_Gojyo s'agite comme un diable pour essayer d'atteindre Ni, à deux bons mètres de lui._

Goj : QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT A HAKKAI, ESPECE DE PERVERS ?!

Honi : C'est beau l'amour, tout pour protéger son amant…

Goj : Nan ! Mais c'est pas une raison !

Ni_, riant dans sa manche _: Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas touché…Et bien, je te laisse là, petit prince…À bientôt…

_Gojyo se retrouve tout seul, à ruminer sa mauvaise humeur. Soudain, Gokû et Ririn font irruption, de façon pas très discrète, sur la scène. Gojyo les regarde avec de grands yeux et balbutie quelque chose en voyant Gokû en robe verte (Il n'a pas voulu l'enlever)._

_Le singe s'accroupit devant la cage et fait un sourire de gosse._

Gok : Hé hé hé…T'es coincééé…Heureusement qu'on est là, hein, Ririn.

Ri : Clair ! Pas doué de la life, j'te jure !

Goj : Oh, ça va, ça va, j'aimerais bien vous voir vous faire sauter dessus par une folle blonde à lunette en forme d'étoiles et une géante en cape marron pour vous enchaîner !

Honi : Fifi et Shaa, pour info.

Gok : Ouais, bon…Bref, on t'as amené des trucs magiques qui vont te servir contre la méchante, là…

Ri_, sort au fur et à mesure les objets qu'elle énumère_ : Un bouclier qui te protégera de toutes les attaques, et une épée toute propre pour tuer le vilain Ni.

Honi : Elle libérèrent le prince et le guidèrent à travers le donjon pour qu'il s'en sorte, parce que tout seul, ça n'aurait pas été gagné.

Goj : Hé !

Honi : Et une fois le prince à l'air libre, il grimpa sur son preux destrier (qu'on à pas là, c'est galère de gérer un cheval sur scène, vous savez…) et partit au triple galot pour aller sauver la belle.

_Changement de tableau. Cette fois, on voit le château de loin, en haut d'une colline toute piquetée de ronce et d'échardes._

Honi :Acte IV : Prince VS Maléfique…

_Un silence. Personne_ _n'est sur scène, à part Gojyo et Honi. Elle semble réfléchir._

Honi : Dis-moi, Bloody…_Elle se tourne vers la fille toujours postée sur le bord des coulisses. _Comment tu as prévu de faire le dragon ?

_Bloody, ayant remis son stylo dans sa bouche, reste perplexe. Elle se gratte la tête et finalement, cercle son œil droit avec son pouce et son index puis se tapote l'épaule._

Honi : Tu comptes utiliser Hakuryu ?

_Elle ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer et le public la suit._

Honi : Tu parles d'un dragon terrifiant et gigantesque !!

_Bloody fronce les sourcils. Elle ouvre sa main droite en étalant tout les doigts deux fois puis lève son pouce._

Honi : Ah. Déjà onze pages word ? C'est long.

_Bloody frotte sa joue avec le dos de ses doigts._

Honi : Et les spectateurs risquent de s'ennuyer. Je vois. On n'a qu'à les faire voter.

_Elle se tourne vers le public._

Honi : Nous allons procéder à un vote, parce que là, l'auteur elle en a marre de tirer cette histoire en longueur alors qu'elle se souvient même pas si bien que ça du dessin animé. Et puis, ce qui nous intéresse, c'est à la fin, alors…Donc, qui veut qu'on respecte parfaitement l'histoire et que Gojyo affronte le terrible dragon ?

_Quelques mains se lèvent._

Honi : Et qui veut qu'on passe directement à la fin, quand le prince embrasse la princesse ?

_Gojyo a un tressaillement tandis qu'une foule de mains se lève. Bloody a une crise de gloussements idiots._

Honi : Bien. Je crois qu'on ne va pas s'embêter à compter les mains…Alors…

_Elle tape dans ses mains et le décor actuel se casse la figure (sur Gojyo qui se transforme en fantôme bariolé) on met celui de la chambre royale à la place._

_L'ex-décor est éjecté (Gojyo avec) et on pousse un grand lit au milieu de la scène, pile sous un projecteur de lumière bleuté. Un bruit de course-poursuite, le temps de mettre la princesse dans le lit. Puis le calme revient, une semi-obscurité tombe sur la scène._

Honi : Acte V (même si on n'a pas fait l'acte IV) : Le réveil de la princesse.

_Des « ouuuuuuh ! » hystériques se font entendre. Honi se pose dans un coin de la scène pour bien dégager la vue et parle doucement._

Honi : Après avoir terrassé le dragon Maléfique, le prince grimpa les hauts escaliers qui menaient à la plus haute chambre de la plus haute tour du plus haut donjon et…Erm, non, ça c'est Shrek. Donc, il grimpait jusqu'à la chambre pour délivrer la belle princesse du triste sort dont elle était la victime.

Il arriva dans la chambre… _Elle regarde Gojyo qui entre en scène._ En flageolant et très vert… On dirait que la perspective d'embrasser la princesse ne le fait pas sauter de joie…Bref. Il s'approcha doucement du lit et regarda la belle endormie.

_Gojyo est planté au pied du lit. Il regarde Hakkai en rougissant, se dandinant sur ses pieds. Il faisait le beau tout à l'heure, mais n'en mène pas large à présent. Il se rapproche peu à peu de la tête du lit._

_Il se penche un peu et scrute le visage du brun._

_On attend._

_Le baiser se fait désirer. Hakkai entrouvre un œil et on le voit murmurer quelque chose._

_Honi a la bonne idée d'allumer un amplificateur de voix._

Ha : Gojyo, dépêche-toi, s'il te plait, qu'on en finisse…

Go : Si tu crois que c'est facile…

Ha : Quoi, je suis si moche que ça ?

Go : Hein ? Mais non ! C'est juste que…Ben c'est pas facile !

_Hakkai referme les yeux, sourcils froncés._

_Soudain il tend les bras, agrippe Gojyo par le col et l'attire à lui._

_Hurlements dans le public. Ça y est, ils s'embrassent ! On se croirait à une coupe du monde de football._

_Et Honi n'ayant pas éteint l'amplificateur de voix, on peut clairement entendre les gémissements sourds que poussent les deux hommes._

_Les hurlements redoublent. Ils sursautent, semble revenir à la réalité. Rouges comme des tomates, ils regardent Honi, le public, Bloody qui a un appareil photo dans les mains puis se regardent, encore plus rouges. Hakkai tient encore le col de Gojyo et Gojyo a pris les épaules d'Hakkai entre ses mains._

_Ils se lâchent précipitamment et Hakkai s'assoit tandis que Gojyo se redresse en arrangeant son col._

_Le public est toujours est effervescences. Pire qu'un concert des Beatles en 1960._

_Honi lève les bras pour ramener le calme. Les cris se tarissent et Honi peut reprendre sa diction._

Honi : La princesse se réveilla alors, et tout le château s'éveilla avec elle. Le prince lui sourit… _Bam ! _Ou dans le cas de notre prince, fais un malaise et tombe dans les pommes, avec la princesse qui se précipite sur lui pour savoir si tout va bien._ Ajoute-elle en levant les yeux au ciel après avoir vu Gojyo se casser la figure par terre._

Honi : Et ainsi, les rois et la reine _On remarque à peine Kogaiji et Yaone (qui croyaient pourtant en avoir fini avec ce truc) entrer en scène suivit de Dokugakuji et une cohorte de suivants_, heureux de la retrouvaille de leurs enfants, purent décider du mariage.

Goj et Ha_, se tournant brusquement vers Honi, les yeux écarquillés_ : Hein ?!

Honi : Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que ça allait se terminer à un baiser ?

_Elle se retourne vers le public qui acquiesce vigoureusement._

Honi : On prépara la cérémonie…

_Le rideau se baisse, on entend un radam de tous les diables avec des exclamations étouffées et des fous rires._

_Quand il se relève, on peut voir Gojyo et Hakkai face à face, apparemment retenus par des cordes (Ils voulaient s'enfuir). Hakkai porte une robe de mariée, avec un voile et un bouquet de fleur blanche (Poussin voulait mettre des angéliques, mais on lui a dit que les algues marines pour un bouquet…) et Gojyo porte un costume noir sur sa poitrine nu, à l'instar des trois bonnes fées, plantées sur le côté, de nouveau dans leur combo veste pantalon rose, bleu et vert. Gokû sourit de toutes ses dents, Ririn pouffe dans ses mains, Sanzo semble être à un enterrement. Gojyo et Hakkai sont ultra-rouges (Joli fondu avec les cheveux du métis) et affiche sur leur visage : « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?! »_

_Derrière_, _le roi et la reine,_ _en habit d'apparat, accompagné du père du prince (Qui regarde obstinément le plafond) se retiennent de rire et il y a une foule de suivant (Essentiellement composée de filles) qui buvent des yeux les « fiancés »_

_Honi s'est aussi changé, elle porte une robe à la place de son jean et de son tee-shirt._

Honi : Bienvenu au mariage de la princesse Aurore et du prince Philippe !

_Cris dans le public. Les deux principaux lèvent les yeux au ciel._

Honi : Le roi béni leur union et…

Ko_, qui s'est avancé jusqu'au deux amis, et avec un sourire narquois :_ Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Ha_, épouvanté_ : Encore ?

_Mais Gojyo, à la grande surprise de tous, ne lui laisse pas le temps de protester, le saisit dans ses bras et l'embrasse à pleine bouche._

_Les hurlements atteignent bien les 400 décibels, à ce niveau. Gojyo a embrassé Hakkai de son plein gré, et passionnément, en plus._

_Hakkai émet un « Mmmmmh ! » ahuri et pose ses deux mains à plat contre la poitrine de Gojyo, dans l'espoir peut-être de le repousser. Sanzo fait une mine dégoûtée, Gokû a de grands yeux, Ririn rigole (encore), Kogaiji regarde ailleurs, Yaone (au contraire) les dévore des yeux et Dokugakuji sifflote en se passionnant toujours autant pour le plafond._

_Le public et les suivants applaudissent._

_Quand Gojyo lâche enfin Hakkai, on dirait que celui-ci vient de se noyer._

Honi, _se plaçant au milieu de la scène _: Et c'est ainsi…_(Derrière on peut voir que Gojyo a recommencé d'embrasser Hakkai qui agite les bras en tout sens)_ qu'ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants !

Go_, marmonnant mais Honi a toujours son amplificateur de voix _: D'enfants je sais pas, mais de plaisir, faut voir…

_On peut presque entendre le bruit de cocotte-minute que fait Hakkai en devenant rouge piment, par-dessus le dernier concert de cris offert par le public._

_Le public se lève, comme pour la représentation de « La petite sirène », applaudit de toute ses forces, Honi et les filles en coulissent aussi. Les acteurs principaux se regroupent sur la scène._

Honi : On applaudit bien fort les acteurs !

_Le public ne se fait pas prier._

Honi : Et l'équipe technique ! Bloody Soul pour l'adaptation et scénario (même si c'est parti en cacahuète)…

San_, vociférants : _Alors c'est TOI la responsable ! _On l'empêche d'aller tuer la pauvre auteur._

Honi : …Seveya et Poussin pour les décors et accessoires !

_Elles se font applaudir tandis qu'elles saluent._

Honi : Régie des sons et lumières par Hina !

_Hina est entortillée dans un monceau de câbles électriques. On l'applaudit alors qu'elle salue en essayant de ne pas tomber._

Honi : Et bien sûr, habillement et maquillage par Lakitoraï et Aéthielle !

_On les applaudit._

Honi : Et les costumes ont étés créés par le 5885 Trio : à entendre Seveya, Poussin et Bloody !

_Elles saluent de nouveau sous les applaudissements qui en demande encore._

Bl : Et Honigiri à la narration !

_La fille salue également sous les cris._

_Les gens désertent peu à peu la scène tandis que Honigiri demande le calme. Le public se rassois et écoute attentivement._

Honi : Merci d'avoir suivit « La belle aux bois dormants » ! À présent, l'équipe à l'honneur de vous présenter après une pause… « Blanche-neige », le grand classique les Walt Disney !

_Applaudissement, sifflement et cris tandis que Honi disparaît en coulisse. Le rideau se baisse._

**Entracte…**

FINIIII ! J'ai mis combien de mois à l'écrire, celui-là ? J'en peux plus ! 

Bien, j'espère que ça vous a plu malgré les départs en live facile.

Et aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée…Tout à l'heure, j'irai rejoindre ma douleur…


End file.
